


Wednesday Teatime

by Florafionpetals



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bede with a bunch of grannies, Gen, Opal has three little sisters, and they all love Bede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: Bede gets roped into one of Opal's tea sessions with her sisters. The catch? They're all grannies.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 213





	Wednesday Teatime

Wednesday afternoons marked Opal’s weekly Tea together with her sisters Amethyst, Fuschia and Pearl. Bede had long grown used to this custom. But then, he wasn’t prepared for this time around. Why? Because Opal wanted him to come along. 

Now, the teenager sat awkwardly beside Opal amidst some other old ladies; Being sisters, they all looked similar to Opal save for their different dressing. Bede swore he was seeing four clones of his foster granny.

“Oh! The crumpets must be ready by now. I’ll go and fetch them,” Opal said happily and patted Bede on the head. “Try socialising with them,” She whispered to him before she was off.

Once she’s gone, Bede gulped nervously at the remaining three women. Now how does one spike up a conversation with grannies he hardly even met? He swallowed and waved. “H-Hello.”

His one single word caused swooning from the grannies making Bede flinch. Amethyst cupped both her hands lovingly on the boy’s cheeks. “So you do talk! I was worried sick thinking that you are mute!” She crooned.

“W-Wha?” Bede stammered. 

Pearl was next and she was shaking him like some ragdoll. “Our first ever grand-nephew to come from Elder Sister! Dear, you have your great-grandfather’s eyes!” 

“And his skin~!” Cooed Fuschia.

“Even the hair! That wonderfully perfect platinum..” Amethyst’s eyes were sparkling with love. “Oh! Dear, what was your name again?” 

Bede gingerly held his cheek where Amethyst initially touched. “Um, I’m Bede?”

“Bead? As in the little jewel?” Gasped Pearl.

“No-!” Bede was too late. 

The ladies all swooned over him even more, as if he were some little girl covered in the cutest frills and frocks. Amethyst actually picked him up like a child, much to Bede’s sheer surprise; How is this woman no frailer than Opal so strong?

“Our little Bead! Father Alabaster will be so proud!” 

“He’s such a gem! Sister was not joking!”

“Such perfect features! What a prince!” 

All these praises and other things rang in Bede’s ears as he whimpered in overwhelming. “Help me.” Was all he could squeak out as he was smothered with hugs, kisses and more sweet talk and praise. After what seemed like ages, Opal finally arrived with the tea and crumpets.

“Finally. Sorry that took a bit longer than expected.” Opal apologised warmly as she put down the tray. She chuckled at her sisters as they ‘played’ with Bede. “Oh? Having fun, I see?” 

Bede wanted to helplessly squeak out from where he was tightly hugged by Fuschia. Unfortunately, the latter beat him to it. “Oh he’s just the most precious gem! Sister you ought to bring Little Bead to wednesdays more often!” 

“Oh yes! Such a charming boy!” Amethyst gave Bede’s cheek a pinch.

“I could just hold him all day!” Cooed Pearl.

Hearing this made Bede turn pale and he desperately looked towards Opal. His foster granny managed to read his mind and she addressed her sisters. “Sorry girls. But my child is a very busy one. The Gym Challenge may only be once a year, but as my successor, Bede needs all the training he could get.”

The sisters nodded understandingly. “I see.” Pearl said on their behalf. “Well, we can’t hold him back from responsibility. Especially when it’s clear he’ll make a fine Gym Leader after you!” 

“We must see him battle sometime!” Giggled Fuschia. “How cute he must be!” 

The three women continued chatting amongst themselves about Bede. 

The latter just shrunk beside Opal as she patted her boy in sympathy. “Overwhelming bunch aren’t they? That’s younger sisters for you, no matter how old. Don’t worry, I’ve got your back my child.” She smiled sweetly and gave Bede’s hand a squeeze.


End file.
